Nightly Confessions
by Mailhot
Summary: "I really wish you would just trust me and tell me what the hell is going on with you." - Based off CP Coulter's Dalton. Jogan.


AN: Whelp, I don't know how great it is but here you all have it. My first little drabble.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to the lovely CP Coulter and her Dalton verse. I was simply inspired by them. Nor do I own Glee in any way.

**Nightly confessions**

Upon coming out of the bathroom, Logan was surprised to still see Julian in the room. His back was turned to the door and he appeared to have fallen back asleep despite their earlier argument.

Logan was becoming increasingly concerned for the brunette actor. He had been jumpy all week since the fair and spent the days walking around in a stupor.

It was obvious the other boy was not sleeping, which was unusual and a dead giveaway that all was not right.

Silently walking over to the bed, the blonde prefect knelt before his friend gazing upon the other. He studied the curves of the boy's face, captured by all the worry lines that even in sleep plagued his friend.

After awaking in a panic, there was no way that Julian was going to sleep again that night. Upon hearing the door open, he shut his eyes and feigned sleep, not wanting to argue with the broody blonde again.

In truth, he just did not want to be left alone and knew Logan would kick him out if he was awake and able to leave. So he kept still in hopes of maybe being blessed with one night of peace in the company of the boy he loved.

The only thing he could do was listen and wonder as the blonde moved about coming to a stop somewhere in the room.

A sigh was heard and then he felt the bed shift next to him and Logan sat beside him, a hesitant hand running through his hair.

"I really wish you would just trust me and tell me what the hell is going on with you. Despite what everyone thinks I do give a shit about you and D." Logan whispered, wishing to say all the things he could not when the other was awake.

Julian listened quietly, taking in everything that the boy next to him was saying, his heart breaking a little more with every word.

"I know I've been an ass lately and haven't paid much attention but I'm trying all right. I'm done chasing Kurt and causing problems for everyone. I may be ignorant and self-absorbed most of the time, you certainly have no qualms about pointing it out, but not so much so that I can't tell when you and Derek are keeping something from me," Logan paused taking a moment to put his thoughts back in order, " So _please _just tell me."

At this Logan let out a soft chuckle at the irony of the situation. Here he was, pleading for the other to let him in and Julian was fast asleep to his knowledge, oblivious to everything he had just said.

With that Logan stood up from the bed, turning the lights out as he headed to the other side to sleep.

Julian lay there waiting until he heard Logan's breathing even out, a sign that the boy had fallen asleep.

It was only then that Julian finally let the tears fall that he had been suppressing the entire time Logan confided in his sleeping self.

He hugged the blankets and pillow closer to his body, wishing with all his heart that he could do what Logan wanted.

Julian would tell him about the bloody message and the stalker. He would tell him about wanting to leave Dalton for good and all the suffering that Logan had caused him over the years. Most importantly, he would tell Logan that he was in love with him and that he only wanted Logan to love him in return and the blonde would take Julian into his arms and never let go.

But that was all wishful thinking on the actor's part. He knew that Logan didn't return his feelings and confessing everything would only make the situation worse.

So for the time being he took comfort in being next to Logan and knew that when morning came, everything would be the same. The two would continue on in the vicious they had created and Logan would remain oblivious to all. Julian's heart would continue to break with everything look the green-eyed boy gave to someone else, doomed to suffer his nightmares alone.

AN: and there you all have it. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
